A New Life
by mcdreamy4
Summary: MerDer AU. Derek is a senior in high school, Meredith is the new student. What will happen when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I'm Marykate and i've been looking at this board for awhile now but I never have time to post, but I thought I would start. This is just an idea I had about Meredith and Derek in high school. The first chapter is really short, but it is basically the intro! Enjoy. ;D **

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

"Derek, let's go! You're gonna be late!," Dr. Shepherd yelled upstairs.

"_Great. First day of school" ._thought Derek as he woke up. He glanced over at the clock that read 8:20. "Shit!"

After quickly getting ready, he ran downstairs where his father was waiting impatienly in the foyer. "It's your senior year of high school Derek, you might want to go the first day atleast without getting sent to the principal's office."

"So I'm a little late, big deal." Derek said as he walked out the doors of their Seattle mansion towards his father's BMW. Dr. Michael Shepherd and Derek's mother Dr. Mary Shepherd were both considered the best surgeons on the entire west coast. Most people are extremely jealous of Derek because he can get anything he wants from his parents' money. Derek, on the other hand, usually didn't enjoy the luxury of being a Shepherd. He hated the fact that everyone at school wanted to be his friend because he was so rich. Well, that and the fact that he was gorgeous, popular, and on the football team.

"Well considering I'm gonna be late for my surgery because of you, it is a big deal!" yelled his father.

"Whatever," Derek sighed as they drove to West Seattle Preparatory School.

_MCDREAMYMCDREAMYMCDREAMYMCDREAMY_

Meredith stood and looked at the huge building infront of her. She was used to small public schools, but she knew this would be different as she looked at the expensive cars in the parking lot. She could already tell the students were all stuck-up rich kids just by looking at them. This would definitely be a long year, but she was so excited to prove her mother wrong.

Dr. Ellis Grey was the best surgeon on the east coast. She loved her daughter but never had any time to actually see her, and she expected a lot from Meredith. Before Meredith was about to enter high school, her mother enrolled her in public school saying she has to earn the right to attend a private school like every student should. Meredith didn't care at all since her friends all went to public school. She _just_ passed her freshman year so she and her mother got in a big fight that ended with Ellis saying Meredith doesn't have what it takes to be a smart responsible human being.

Meredith got angry and past her sophomore as the top student in the grade. She got acceptance letters to many private schools, but her mother didn't even seem to notice what a change Meredith made in her life. Two days after, Ellis told her daughter that they were moving to Seattle because she got a job at Seattle Grace Hospital. Now, after barely speaking to her mom for a week since they moved, Meredith was still staring at the huge building infront of her when the bell stirred her out of her thoughts.

Review please and tell me what you thought!! )


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

Meredith walked in the doors of the high school without any idea of where she was going. She told herself she would stop and ask the first person she saw, when all of a sudden she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She said as she looked up at the tall blonde.

"It's okay really. I'm Izzie." as she reached her hand out to Meredith.

"Um, I'm Meredith. Do you know where the principal's office is? I'm new and I have no idea where I am," she asked.

"Of course, take the next right and its at the end of the hall. So you're new here? What year?" she said happily.

"Um, junior." Meredith said as she decided she was not in the mood for the bubbly blonde at 8:30 in the morning. "Thanks for the directions."

"No problem," she smiled as Meredith walked down the hall to find the principal.

When Meredith entered the office, a gray-haired lady was sitting at the large wooden desk infront of her. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Oh, um I'm new and was told to come find the principal?" Meredith said nervously.

"Name please?"

"Meredith Grey."

"Hold on one moment," the secretary said as she disappeared into one of the many doors of the office.

_MCDREAMYMCDREAMYMCDREAMYMCDREAMY_

_Shit. Shit. Shit, _Derek thought as he ran into the school to his first class.

As he opened the door, the entire class turned to look at him. Some with jealousy, some with admiration, and some just mad he of all people interrupted the class.

"Mr. Shepherd you are 20 minutes late. You do know class starts at 8:30 right? I mean considering this will be your fourth year? Or am I mistaken and you get to come whenever you want?"

"Sorry Mr. Richards. My alarm didn"t go off and…" Derek tried to explain when he was interrupted my his teacher's voice.

"I don't wanna hear it. Principal's office. Now." He said.

"But…!" he tried again.

"Now!." yelled Mr. Richards.

"Fine," mumbled Derek as he turned to leave the classroom when he heard laughter.

"Nice man, I'm proud." his best friend Mark whispered as he laughed.

"Mr. Sloan, would you like to join him?"

"No, sir. I was just telling Derek how irresponsible he is for being late." Mark said to the teacher as the whole class started to laugh.

_MCDREAMYMCDREAMYMCDREAMYMCDREAMY_

Meredith was still waiting for the secretary to come back when the office door opened. She turned to see who it was when a dark haired student with piercing blue eyes looked directly at her.

_MCDREAMYMCDREAMYMCDREAMYMCDREAMY_

Derek opened the door to the principal's office and was about to go sit when he saw a beautiful girl staring at him with gorgeous golden hair and green eyes. He didn't see the secretary so he went to sit next to her.

"Hey I'm Derek" he smiled. _Wow you're hot_, he thought.

"Hi I'm Meredith. Are you new too?"

_My god those eyes, _she thought as she looked at him. _And the hair, the body_. Her eyes moved down his shirt which showed the outline of his muscles.

"New? Not so much." Derek chuckled.

"Oh, well why are you in the principal's office then?" Meredith asked.

"Um, well, I was a little late." He explained. Meredith started to laugh.

"Hey whats so funny?" Derek asked her.

"Well you're telling me you got sent to the principal's office on the first day of school within the first half hour? You have to admit that's kind of funny." She flirted.

"Hmm I guess. So what are you, a freshman? Teacher? New secretary since she apparently disappeared for some reason?" he flirted back.

"A junior." Meredith giggled.

_Oh my god, that giggle, _Derek thought once again. "Damn, that's no fun."

"Well sorry to disappoint you." She giggled again. "So what are you that's so interesting."

"Senior." He smiled. "Unless I get thrown out because the principal is gonna kick my ass for being late on the first day."

Meredith was about to reply when the secretary came out. "Ms. Grey, Mr. Collins will see you now."

"Oh ok." Meredith then looked at Derek. "See you later. Well that is unless you get thrown out." She flirted one last time.

"Oh don't worry, you will definitely see me later." He replied.

Meredith giggled as she walked into the other room.

"Hmm." Derek smiled to himself as he watched her walk away.

_MCDREAMYMCDREAMYMCDREAMYMCDREAMY_

"You would think after 3 years, you would finally try to behave. Well you have 2 days of detention. Don't let it happen again." The principal, Mr. Collins, told Derek.

"Right, thank you sir." Derek said as he got up and walked out of the office.

The next bell rang just as he walked into the hall. _Great timing_. Derek went to put his books in his locker when a perky blonde bounced up to him.

"Hey Derek! Would you wanna do something this weekend? We haven't hung out in soo long!." She asked him.

"Oh, umm, well…" he said, while trying to think of an excuse as to why he can't.

"Shep!! We are still on for this weekend right?" his best friend Mark asked as he came up behind them. "Oh hi Izzie, I didn't see you there."

"Mark. So Derek, you already have plans this weekend?" she asked disappointed.

"Yeah sorry Iz. Maybe another time." Derek said politely.

"Definitely!! Well I have to get to class. Bye Derek." as she hugged him then walked away.

"Thanks man. I owe you." Derek said to his best friend as he shut his locker. "She asks me out every week, I don't know what to do." He sighed.

"Derek. She is a hot tall blonde that wants to fuck you. Many times. Go for it you idiot."

"Did you ever listen to her talk? Her voice goes right through me." Derek tried to explain.

"Well yeah, just don't talk if you know what I mean." he smirked.

"This is why I hate you." Derek said as they both walked to their next class.

"Oh please. You would be lost without me." Mark smiled.

**The updates will get longer soon I promise! Please review !! ****Marykate..**


End file.
